Fun at the Beach: Ashe's Swimsuit Photoshoot
by Katarina Du Couteau
Summary: Ashe spends an evening at the beach and a photoshoot she unwittingly accepted.


Ashe yawned to herself as she stirred. Seagulls called out their song as they flew overhead. The white haired woman lay on her back as the sun attempted – and failed – to beat down upon her creamy white skin. The beach umbrella Tryndamere had set up for her before he went off to… "Surf the waves" with Singed and Brolaf stood strong against the offending sunrays.

"Lady Ashe!" A voice called out near by, drawing Ashe's attention to a man clad in a flower patterned unbuttoned shirt that blew back in the strong breeze. His hand waved back and forth, attempting to garner her attention.

The Queen of Freljord had come to the beach here with her husband - the King of the Barbarians, Tryndamere - for a little relaxation and fun in the sun. At least that is what Sivir had said in her invitation. It just so happened when she accepted it; she had also accepted the photo shoot, which was not even mentioned!

She had left Lissandra in charge of the royal affairs back in Freljord. Reluctant as she was, her youngest cousin had reassured the Queen that she could handle the task.

Ashe's eyes closed once more as she lay back down upon her beach blanket, a smile crossing her lips as she heard the unmistakable wail of Tryndamere "wiping out" on the surf. With a soft giggle, the Freljordian beauty shook her head.

Her peace was once again disturbed when the same man as before shouted out her name a second time.

"Lady Ashe! Your shoot is coming up!" The sandy haired photographer called to her, causing the snowy-haired queen to sigh in frustration. She was going to get Sivir for this… and possibly Miss Fortune as well.

"Alright! I'm coming." Ashe groaned out loud as she pushed herself up into a sitting position to look around the sandy beach. Down the shoreline stood a pier that ran long into the shining blue waters. Camera's and light stood all over the pier, the shoot was going well, Ashe thought.

"Tryn! Tryndamere!" Ashe attempted calling out to her husband, but got no response. With a shake of her head and a loud sigh, she began her way down to the pier. Her and her King were supposed to do a duo shoot, but perhaps it would be better off solo.

* * *

Ashe stepped up to the photo shoot and saw other champions taking place. There was Sivir, Sarah Fortune, Nidalee, and quiet a few others.

"Lady Ashe! We're so glad you agreed to partake in our swimsuit photo shoot." One of the cameramen said as he moved behind Ashe quickly, and placing his hands upon her shoulders, ushered the Freljordian Queen into a changing room.

Inside the room, rows and rows of swimsuits hung upon hooks, and she sheer number of them left Ashe somewhat amazed. There were ones in every color of every style.

"Please, take your pick milady." The man called out to her from the closed door.

"Seems I cannot escape now…" Ashe muttered to herself quietly as she began going through the many rows of bathing suits. Two-piece Bikinis, tankitops, underwire suits, they were all here!

Having spent a few minutes searching for the right swimsuit, she finally stopped at one in particular. It was nothing revealing such as the thong or g-string suits she had passed up earlier, but it was a rather fitting two-piece triangle bikini. The shape was not what drew the frost archers' attention to it though, but it was the colors in which it had upon it. For the top piece, it started out with a light and soft frosty blue, and as the cloth climbed up, the fabric lightened until it was the color of fresh snow. The bottom piece was similar to the top, in that the frosty blue started below and worked upward toward her hips, all except the two golden rings which would keep it wrapped around her waist via bikini ties.

"Perfect…" Ashe said to herself as she grabbed the bikini off of its rack and looked at it once more. "Yes, I think this is the right one." She confirmed before reaching around to her back and untied the flat red top she was currently wearing. With that out of the way, the archer quickly slides down the bottom piece before stepping into the newer one.

Once fully dressed, Ashe looked at herself in the mirror and smiles. The colors went fantastic with her. The blue matches her eyes, and the snow white matched her own snowy white hair. She would have to ask the photographers after this if she could indeed keep the swimsuit.

* * *

By the time, Ashe had stepped out of the dressing room the sun had begun to lower down behind the now shimmering sea. But still the light was perfect for what the photographers has in plan.

"This way Lady Ashe." Said the man who had brought her to the dressing room in the first place. He led her off of the pier and down a small trail to where more cameras and light were set up. Rocks surrounded a small sandy area and just near by small waves form the ocean lapped at the shore.

"It is beautiful…" Ashe said to herself, as she was told to move to the center of the area. The cameraman's lips only curved into a wide smile as he approved of Ashe's choice of beachwear.

"Lady Ashe… that suit is absolutely fantastic… look." He said, and Ashe's icy blue eyes looked down to see that the suit now glittered in the fading sunlight. The sparkles were like small gems shining during dusk, and with the effect from the oceans small waves upon the shore, it made the scene perfect.

The camera flashed again and again quickly, before the man moved positions, "Very good… now give us… something exotic." He said to the archer, to which Ashe moved to oblige him.

Lying down upon the white sand, which nearly looked like it could be snow, Ashe stretched one leg outside while keeping her other foot planted at the knee of the first and bent upwards. Her hands were planted into the sand behind her as she arched her back, pressing her chest upwards while turning to rest her cheek upon her shoulder. Snowy white hair spilled down her back and arms, and the cameraman only grinned. Ashe was a natural at this apparently.

"Good! Wonderful!" He said to his model with enthusiasm as she changed from position to position as he requested. "Now give me… ferocious!"

Ashe, who was lying upon her side, with legs stretched outward, a sultry look upon her face as she rested upon her bicep nodded, and moved to stand upon her hands and knees. She gazed at the camera with an intensity that caused the photographers to pause. Her hand rose into the air and made a claw like look with her fingers and began pawing at the air. "Fantastic! You're like a Freljordian snow leopard!" The cameraman said aloud with excitement, and once more the flashes of the camera went off until the sun fell behind the oceans waters fully.

"That's a wrap everyone!" The main cameraman shouted out, once he was satisfied. "Ashe, you did fantastic. Thank you very much."

"It was… actually kind of fun." The Queen of the North replied humbly as she stood and brushed off her unblemished skin of sand particles.

"Oh yes… director? I hope you do not mind, but I am going to be keeping this swim suit." Ashe spoke up as the wind blew by, fluttering her hair in the ocean breeze.

The director looked at her and blushed, all he could do was stutter his response. "Y-yes of course. You-you're welcome to it and anything else…"

"Wonderful." Ashe smiled sweetly as she turned around and made her way back to the pier.

* * *

"Hey Ashe!" Tryndamere ran up on the beach, his hair was drenched back as was his white and red swim trunks. "Hey Ashe, baby, where are you?" The barbarian looked around confused as to why he could not find his wife anywhere. Turning around with a frown, Tryndamere's eyes went wide. "Oh no…"

The Barbarian King's voice was loud in the night air as he ran towards the pier, knowing he had forgotten about the photo shoot with Ashe.

"I'm sorry!" And all that was heard for miles away was Tryndamere's Endless Apologies to his Queen.


End file.
